clumsyninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Clumsy Ninja Wiki:Requests
On the article, you can request for rights you would like. Please read the guidelines before applying for rights. The system is managed by . Before obtaining rights, your application must be approved by the administrator reviewing your request. If you are not successful attaining rights the first time, you can always apply again, and it can be reviewed by the same or a different administrator. You must provide details when applying for rights: your username (providing a link to your user page or user talk), how many edits you have done on the mainspace (this data can be found from ) and provide an explanation of how you have contributed to the mainspace for administrator, bureaucrat, and rollback rights. For chat moderator rights, you must provide the following details: your username (providing a link to your user page or user talk), how often you are going on chat, and provide an explanation of how you have contributed to the chat. For thread moderator rights, you must provide the details: your username (providing a link to your user page or user talk), how many edits you have done on the threads (this data can be found from ) and provide an explanation of how you have contributed to the threads. It may take long for an approval or after an approval gaining your rights. The administrator reviewing your request or needed to grant rights may be busy and therefore unable to do the tasks. If this is the case, another active administrator can review the request and grant the rights to the user. If you have not edited or have made some contributions in a week, the administrator reviewing the request can have a choice to close the request or put it on hold. If it is on hold, you still have an opportunity to gain rights and have another week to edit more - if you haven't edited then, the administrator can close the request. Other can review requests, but they can not make decisions the managing administrators can. They can leave a message saying whether they support or oppose of you getting rights, and they can also leave a message stating whether you have not met the requirements for rights on your request. You can only have one request open per user. If you have more than one request open, one of them will have to be closed (this choice is available to the user). If you have queries about the community's system of attaining rights, ask a managing administrator. If you have queries about your request, contact your administrator managing your request via their talk page or by other means of contact. Start a request by using a header and providing the details needed for your requested right. Finish the request off with your signature and await a response from a managing administrator. Good luck! Managing users *Bella966 *Firedragon III Example of request :User: :Right: (Rollback/Chatmoderator/Threadmoderator/Bureaucrat/Administrator) :Edits on (threads/mainspace): :(Chat moderator - how often I go on chat) :How I have contributed to the (threads/mainspace/chat): Provide an explanation of how you have contributed to the threads, mainspace or chat depending on what right you are applying for. :Timestamp: ~~~~~ :(Community Messages) :Users can leave their own reviews of your request, but they cannot decide whether you can attain your rights. They must sign off with ~~~~. :Reviewing user: Reviewer :Comment: The reviewer will provide a comment of what they think of your contributions and include whether they approve your application. :Timestamp: ~~~~~ Requests Edit title: new request